endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
Sheredyn
The Sheredyn are one of the playable factions in Endless Space. Originally the bodyguards for the emperors of the United Empire, the Sheredyn Fleet, as it is known, has since grown into a powerful subfaction within the empire. Background Origins The Sheredyn were the first and are arguably the most famous military order within the United Empire, tied to it in the same way the Praetorians were tied to the emperors of Rome. Founded at the request of Nykolay III "Steel Eyes" Hyvel a few decades after the creation of the Empire, the Sheredyn were originally an elite group of guards charged with the personal security of the emperor and his family. With their members recruited from all services of the Imperial military, the Sheredyn evolved from personal security work into air and sea operations as well. Barons, dukes, and corporations made numerous attempts to create copycat elite units with varying degrees of success. These units have, over the history of the empire, come into direct conflict with the Sheredyn. But the record remains at 43-0-1 for the Sheredyn, whose ability to survive and succeed has given them an almost mystical aura of power.Endless Space: The Official Artbook As the only reliably loyal element in an increasingly widespread empire, the Sheredyn's political power grew over time. Economic power followed political power; the Sheredyn had to develop supply, logistics, maintenance, and manufacturing facilities in order to maintain their installations, technology, and troops. When the Empire developed space flight, the Sheredyn necessarily followed along. The emperor began to travel on Sheredyn ships with Sheredyn crews, as the family and corporate elements that controlled fleets of the UE Navy often had conflicting loyalties.Slowhands (Amplitude Narrative Director) Lore Post Zelevas' Ascension A radical change in the power structure occurred with the accession of Maximilian Zelevas to the throne, as Zelevas's bloodless coup was executed with the unspoken approval of the Sheredyn. This was in complete opposition to the traditional stance of the organization; it had always pledged loyalty to the emperor regardless of questions of "right" or "wrong". Arguments can be made in favor of the Sheredyn's actions, however. Zelevas was the CEO of a wide-ranging conglomerate, XenoMine Corp., and widely acknowledged as a genius as well as an inspirational leader. It helped, of course, that the reigning Emperor Willema Szinda had gone from honest and energetic to senile and unbalanced. Still, this shift in Sheredyn loyalties was unthinkable to many. With their increased freedom, the Sheredyn began taking over corporations, developing independent colonies, and creating their own interstellar logistics networks, transforming from an elite bodyguard force into a powerful subfaction with the empire and taking on such duties as performing policing actions, anti-piracy missions, assassinations, and covert operations against other factions in addition to protecting the emperor. Whether this is to further the aims of the United Empire, or to provide a future counter-weight if another emperor proves to be as unstable as Szinda, only time will tell.Tephys Hero Description Some say the Sheredyn, unhappy with the money politics of the empire, are planning long-term to replace it. Traits Steam Achievements Hint: Battle Stasis is the Sheredyn ability to prevent retreat Notes *Gameplay-wise, the Sheredyn were initially no different from the United Empire. Following the release of the expansion pack Endless Space: Disharmony, the 1.0.87 update was released and added a unique faction affinity for the Sheredyn. *The Sheredyn faction was exclusive to the Emperor Edition of Endless Space, but on June 26, 2013, all Admiral Edition owners gained access to the Sheredyn at no additional cost and the Admiral Edition itself was phased out to reduce community fragmentation.Amplitude Studios Dev Blog: Disharmony Coming On June 26th! *It is not entirely clear whether the Sheredyn have formally split off from the United Empire or are still a powerful subfaction. The majority of sources (The artbook, Slowhands posting, brief in-game description) indicate the latter, but the introduction video added in the 1.0.87 update indicates the former. References Category:United Empire Category:Factions Category:Sheredyn